


Frozen in time

by Imgoingtokillyousoheardyoudie



Category: Ice Scream (Video Games), Ice Scream Horror game
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Old Love, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgoingtokillyousoheardyoudie/pseuds/Imgoingtokillyousoheardyoudie
Summary: You come back from college to visit your family. You catch up with your nephew, Jay, and all goes well till his friends gets kidnapped by your old friend, Rod Sullivan.Btw it’s also posted on wattpad and sometimes I’ll post art of Rod in the thingy  https://my.w.tt/H4nCDDvT64
Relationships: Rod Sullivan/reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for mature audiences so please keep in mind the warning

Hundreds of thoughts ran through my head, many of them un-decipherable as I stood outside my brother’s house. The snow covered the front yards of the whole neighborhood, making the whole area look like a beautiful winter wonderland. It had been several years since I had visited the house which my brother had practically raised me in. I began to walk near the patio, towards the front door when I noticed the front door open by itself and there standing my favorite, one and only nephew, Jay. 

I had missed my family for months ever since I had moved out, and at that moment I was so happy to be home. College life left me always feeling lonely and had its hard times. But now, I didn’t have to worry about all that college crap since the break had begun for me.

“What’s up, Kiddo?” I shouted as I dragged my luggage towards the house. Jay had grown so much since I had last seen him. He looked much less like an elementary school student and more like a pre-teen. My heart filled with joy as I could see his brown beady eyes judging me and his little dweeby bowl cut. Jay and I were practically siblings considering my brother had to take me in at such a young age. During that time, me and Ben’s father had just passed away and I was still in elementary school. Ben had just gotten married at around that time, with Lauren, and decided ‘fuck it, I’ll just have to raise my baby sister as my own baby.’ and so on. When Jay was born we became the best of siblings, despite me being fourteen and his aunt.

“Stop calling me “Kiddo”, I’ll have you know that I am a young mature adult.” Jay smirked as he yelled his witty remark. 

“You can’t call yourself an adult when you aren’t even over five-feet, Jay! Hahaha!” 

I battered my shoes against the welcome home mat, making sure not to let humongous pieces of sleet into the nice household, before entering into the house. My eyes wandered around the familiar space I once considered home. The small living room that we use to watch TV together in along with the small kitchen we would all eat pancakes in. Jay closed the door behind me as I scanned the area more, trying to find Ben and Laura, so I could greet them.

“Where’s Mom and Dad?” I questioned, setting my stuff down and playing my jacket on the coat rack beside the door. 

“Dad gets home from work at about 8:30, and mom went out to get some groceries for dinner.” 

“Alrighty, I’mma unpack for a little bit and then maybe go outside and play in the snow...Unless you're scared of me handing you your ass in a snowball fight?” I asked him mockingly. 

“You bet.” 

I went up to my old bedroom, dragging in my luggage before jumping on the old mattress. Everything was exactly the same condition as I had left it. I rolled to the other side of the bed when a somewhat blunt, flat object hiding beneath my pillow poked my head. Confused I reached under the cushioned fabric, to find what had disrupted my moment of comfort and nostalgia. My finger prodelled the object for a brief second before pulling it out from hiding. 

My old diary

I had completely forgotten it here when I had transferred to a different college seven years ago. I flipped through the hundred of pages when q series of pages caught your eye.The pages were somewhat smeared and my handwriting had not been as legible as it normally was, but instead ruched and messy.

Sadness filled my heart as I read the log entry and it all came back to me.

~ Seven years ago~

Tears of anger and betrayal flowed out of my eyes as I ran near to the closest porta potty. Behind me on a large projector played some cheesy slasher horror movie, its light doing very little to Illuminate the surrounding area except for the front windows of cars parked. I had just came back from a porta potty when I heard my “date” talking to two other people. A cheerleader from my school and a jock from our school’s football team. 

“Keep on dating that lousy bitch, that way we can keep on copying your homework without her knowing.” The cheerleader spat out, giggling to herself trying to make sure her voice wasn’t too loud to hear 

“Yeah, my grades are finally starting to rise, thanks to her. I need you to keep on going out with her till the end of this quarter, that a way we know I’ll have enough credits to graduate.” The jock butted in. 

“Ew!!! I swear the both of you owe me so much after this quarter!!!” My date spoke up. “You know she's such a prude!! The other day we started kissing and she started teasing me. Whenever it got a bit more intimate she started backing down!!” My date exclaimed. 

I could feel my cheeks become flushed as he exposed more of my personal life to his friends.

“She was wearing only a t-shirt on and a pair of shorts too, when we was kissing-” 

“I heard plenty of stories of her being a tease. I also heard that she’s slept with the Physics teacher...Why you think she got good grades??” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised, considering she’s always smiling and acting all goody two shoes to all the other teachers!”

That was the last bit of information that I heard exchanged between the trio of traitors before I fled the scene. Without thinking my legs carried me as my mind was scattered. My heart fell into shambles as I lost all sense of trust and comfort in that moment. I turned the corner to the nearest porta potty and slammed the door shut, locking it so nobody could see my tears. As I stood there in the small compartment, trying to regain my composure, I made eye contact with myself in the reflection of the mirror. 

I had decided to wear a cute baby blue sundress with spaghetti straps and my beige cardigan and black flats. My hair was now slightly frizzy and ruined from me tugging at it and my make up was now smearing from me wiping away tears. My cheeks were red and eyes bloodshot and glossy from sobbing hysterically. 

TUD TUD

I blanked out in that moment as I could hear the metal door behind me bang slightly behind me and lure me out of my manic episode. Who the fuck was knocking on my porta potty stall? Out of the other seven empty ones, some bozo thought “Nah I wanna shit in the only occupied one” 

“Occupado, Fuck off..” I growled out, hoping to get my message well across. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, ma’am. I just wanted to make sure you were alright...I saw that you looked upset earlier and I just wanted to make sure things were okay..” A man’s voice came out, slightly apologetic and concerned. 

I felt a bit guilty and quickly wiped away my smearing make-up to properly apologize to this poor employee due to my rudeness. I creaked open the metal door to make eye contact with dark, nearly black beady eyes. It took me a brief second to recognize why this man looked so familiar when it clicked in my mind who it was. Rod Sullivan. Also known as “Chubby Boy”. You hadn’t seen him in two years at school and had remembered he dropped out of highschool soon after his father had passed away to pay his own bills. Whenever his father passed away everybody in town knew about it. Everybody’s favorite Ice Cream man dying by a mysterious hit and run. 

People had always bullied him at a young age due to him being chubby as a person. You personally never bullied him or judged him, knowing that he couldn’t help being the way he was and him never being mean to others, despite the constant harassment of fellow peers. 

You stepped out of the porta potty, eyes still slightly swollen and red from the heart break. 

“I apologize about me being rude just now, sir. I’m not in the perfect headspace currently.” I stated, making sure not to make any eye contact due to my slight embarrassment. 

“It’s perfectly alright. I’m just glad that you’re not hurt.” He replied, letting out a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but may I use your telephone to call my folks to come pick me up?” I asked, praying to god to just get this night over with. It was already going to be embarrassing enough to have to call your brother to come pick you up after you snuck off to some unapproved date.

“I could drop you off to your house in about five minutes, my shift ends then.” Rod offered. 

“I would really appreciate that of you, Rod” 

I accepted his offer and stood next to the small toll booth before I watched him quickly sweep up a bit of spilled popcorn and get into an ice cream car. For a brief moment as he pulled up with his truck with two Ginormous fake soft serves resting on top of the vehicle I reconsidered his offer but quickly remembered the repercussions of being caught sneaking out. I got into the passenger side of his car before we drove off. 

The drive was quiet for a few minutes before I stirred up the courage to say speak to him. 

“So, have you seen any wild things while working at the cinema, Rod?” 

A few moments of silence passed before he replied. “One time I saw a few preteens drink sparkling non alcoholic cider and them became convinced they were drunk.”

I chuckled at the image of middle schoolers acting like dumbasses. 

A few moments of silence passed and I sat there awkwardly. 

“Sorry, I’m dropping you off in an Ice Cream van. It’s my only vehicle..” Rod apologized, knowing that it had to have been somewhat embarrassing to be driving in a silly truck. You knew he had possibly been bullied before for driving in this. The kids at school probably teased him for both being chubby and his choice of vehicle being an ice cream car. In all honesty, being seen in his car was the least of your worries.

“Rod, it doesn’t bother me. I’m just grateful I was able to get a ride home without calling my brother.” You exclaimed. “Between you and me, I had actually snuck out today. So my brother would be pissed if he found out.” You chuckled.

You took a small gaze at Rod, now seeing a small smile appear on his round face. His small dimples becoming more apparent as his smile got bigger.  
It was nice to see him smile for once. Throughout your life of seeing him around school/ town he always appeared upset and rather shy and timid. Like he was nervous about what people were gonna bully him for today. You had always wanted to be friends with him when you were younger, but your other friends always talked you out of it. Not wanting you to be associated with someone like him, despite his only “flaw” to him was being chubby.

It wouldn’t hurt to be friends with him. So you thought “why not?”. At that moment you pulled a small envelope out from your purse. You were originally going to give to your date, but after finding out his true intentions you were no longer interested.

Rod watched, from the corner of his eye as this beautiful girl was trying to hand him something. 

“My house is coming up on this next block, so you can just stop in a few moments.” 

A few seconds passed and the truck came to a halt. Before the car stopped you decided to hand him the invitation. “Hey, I’m throwing a birthday party at my house in a few weeks. You're welcomed to come if you’re interested.” You stated, now properly handing him the invitation. 

“Really?” He questioned, slightly astonished to receive such a nice offer. 

“Of course. My party’s not gonna have a lot of people and I thought maybe you would be interested in coming to a fun little event.” You replied. “I mean it’s the least I could offer you after dropping me off” you smiled. 

You waved goodbye to Rod as you walked closer to your house, watching the ice cream truck drive off.

~~~

You set the diary back under your pillow as you recalled those melancholy memories. A small smile as you remembered your bittersweet first heartbreak. If it wasn’t for Rod dropping you off at home you probably would have been in more trouble than you could have been originally. 

“___!!! Have you chickened out of our duel or you gonna come out here and fight me??” Jay yelled, pulling you out thought. 

”coming!!” you shouted back, now getting up off your bed. 

Time passed by quickly as you and Jay laughed crazily as you chased each other with snowballs. Your duel came to an end whenever you both noticed a car pull up into the driveway. 

“____!!” Lauren happily cried coming out of the car.

We both hugged each other and came back into the house as we catched up. You and Jay helped her bring groceries into the house before she started working on diner, Before Ben came home from work.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold winter bit air bit at your skin as you awoke and you stared up at the alarm clock on your nightstand. It’s vibrant bold numbers illuminated that small section of the room.

“6:27 AM”

The sun wasn’t even up yet and you knew that because your bedroom’s window would have let in the sunlight by now. You closed your eyes, wanting to return back to your dream. However, your grey comforters weren’t enough to keep you warm, yet you still refused to leave your bed, hoping your body would generate enough heat for yourself within the next few minutes. 

‘Christ , did the heater just celebrate it’s annual break down again?’ I frantically questioned myself, burrowing my face into my soft pillows. A few minutes passed as my body fought between going back to sleep and furiously shivering. Soon my feet began burning from the cold and at that moment, I decided it would probably be best for me to get up from bed and place some socks on. As I rose my body from the comforter the cold air got even worst, causing my skin to get goosebumps and the tips of my fingers to become white. I turned my head in the direction of where the cold air was coming from. ‘Maybe Ben had tinkered a bit too much with the AC last night after a few drinks.’

The window of my bedroom was wide open, being the cause of the cold frigid now invading my room. I quickly got up to close the window and noticed that a thin layer of sleet hat began to form on the carpet where the window was. I quickly began scrapping the snow off the carpet and throwing it out the window, now wanting to ruin the carpet. A few minutes passed of me gently scraping the remnants of snow out the window before I shut it. As soon as I made sure the window was sealed closed I went back to my bed, rubbing my hands together to generate heat. 

I had no recollection of opening my window last night and it became more frustrated the more I attempted to remember. The last memory I had last night was simply me stripping my clothes off and diving into bed. Eventually my mind began wandering off before I fell back to sleep. 

A few hours later I awoke to the delightful smell of french roast coffee and the sweet scent of pancakes. Lauren was most likely cooking breakfast for everyone, considering it was now officially the weekend and Ben didn’t have work for today to tomorrow. A smile rose to my lips as I eagerly began sliding some pajama pants on and slippers before I walked down stairs. At the table, Jay sat down, his brown bowl cut messy and disheveled with a few cowlicks sticking up. 

“Good Morning.” I greeted Jay, giving his head a small noogie before greeting Lauren. 

I sat across from Jay, where a small mug of black coffee sat for me. The delectable scent of roasted coffee beans captured my attention before I took a small sip of the dark liquid. I hummed in bliss as it splashed onto my tongue. I was now slightly more awake.  
“So ___, have you started seeing anybody yet?” Lauren questioned, placing a pancake onto a plate before turning her attention back to the hot pan.

“Unfortunately not yet.” I let out a small lonely sigh. Damn all my friends were dating except me.

“Don’t fret over it. I’m sure your Romeo is out there somewhere.” Lauren chuckled. The small down stairs area was filled with a peaceful silence and the quiet bubbling of oil jumping on the pan. The coffee maker gently hummed, spurting out new hot water onto the grounded coffee beans. I took in my surroundings, admiring how Jay was still young and didn’t have to worry about adulting yet. I envied him and missed being a young child and living with Ben and Lauren. I wished I didn’t have to worry about my ever-growing student loan debt and not caring about the world except for my own. I took another sip in as I stared at Jay to see what he was doing. He just sat there, head buried in the new paper looking for the morning comics.

“Um, doesn’t Romeo kill himself after he realizes how ugly Juliet is???” Jay intervened, his voice full of genuine seriousness and staring at his mother like she was a mad woman. Immediately I took a deep inhale of air to laugh but began choking on hot coffee and expelling the liquid onto my sweat shirt. Lauren laughed at my struggle for a few seconds before turning to Jay. 

“Honey! Don’t be mean to your aunt!” She cried out, wiping a tear from her eye before turning back to him and correcting his statement about Romeo and Juliet. We quietly ate our breakfast for a few minutes lbefore we all split our own ways and went to do our own activities. Just as I was setting my plate into the dishwasher, Lauren asked me if I wanted to go downtown with her to the shopping center to do a bit of christmas shopping. I agreed before getting ready. 

I went to my bedroom and took a quick shower brushing my hair and got ready. I gently patted my damp hair with a grey towel before choosing my outfit for the day. I decided on wearing a black skirt and a thick wooly maroon sweater and some flats with black opaque tights before heading out. Me and Lauren took my car to the shopping center and spent a few hours wandering through Macy’s and Dillards trying on expensive clothing and placing it back because we weren’t filthy rich. We both gossiped while passing by shops and talked about what Ben would want for Christmas. We didn’t know what to get him so we mindlessly walked past shops. Twenty minutes passed and we were both going to leave until a shop display window captured Lauren’s attention. 

“I’ll be back in a minute. Wait here for a second” She said before entering the store. I stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do with myself and stared at passersby and that's when I noticed the multiple couples walking around. I let out a sigh. It fucking sucks being single in a world surrounded with love. ‘Guess I’ll just fucking die alone.’ I thought as I came to the realization that I was Indeed the only single person here. I turned to the shop window, to see what Lauren was thinking of buying for Ben. 

I squinted, struggling to see where Lauren was in the slightly small compacted store, filled with hairy “dad” looking type of old guys who all wore beige cargo shorts with giant pockets. I tried my hardest to pinpoint Lauren from the outside of the store, but kits for tents covered a majority of the window’s view, not allowing enough light to pass through making a bit of a mirror. I being a human being, gave up on trying to see what Lauren was looking at and my reflection caught my attention. I did what any other girl does when she is in public and checked herself out.

I studied my face for a moment, analyzing every side angle I could produce without looking pretentious and not making it obvious. I wondered if other people could see my good angles like I do sometimes or if I just looked flat-out like shit some of the time. 

I wish I had been born with different colored eyes, that way whenever people saw me I stood out in a way others couldn’t.

It’s not that I was horrendously ugly. Nor unfortunately strikingly beautiful.

Could it be that I was boring and that’s why guys never noticed me?

No maybe you’re too ugly to be considered attractive??

You couldn’t be too attracted to be considered intimidating either unfortunately.

I’m not ugly but at the same time I’m not beautiful.

So what am I?

I stared at my figure. Was it just as ordinary as any other girls? Was I lacking in some departments or was I too curvy???

I stared around at the other girls standing nearby and quietly compared myself, being discreet with my glaces. Some girls wore makeup others didn't. Some girls had lips, others had racks. Some girls had short skirts and others wore layers. Some girls had no bellies others had them. Others cared about what they looked like in front of their man others didn’t. Others cared, others didn't. Others did this, others did that. 

My head began throbbing with a dull pain as I tried deciphering them. What was right and what was I doing wrong?? Why am I single??? 3 Billion fucking men out there in the world and none of them could notice or even realize how fucking gorgeous I am??? 

I silently began losing my shit as I stood there waiting for Lauren. As I stood there trying to solve one of Einstein's equations I realized my throat was a bit dry. 

‘Damn I haven’t drank anything today but a little bit of coffee.’ Somehow, me realizing that I was kind of dehydrated made me feel so much physically dried up that I decided it would be best for me to head down to the food court and try and grab myself a slushie to distract myself from my crisis.

I looked back at the store, seeing how far in line Lauren was and felt a bit bad for leaving her but decided on buying her a pretzel from the pretzel stand to make it up for her. 

Eventually after searching the shopping center for a while you and Lauren came back home and stored the Christmas gift beneath the staircase, in the closet.

Lauren invited me to watch “wheel of fortune” but I politely declined her offer, my social battery a bit drained from hanging around people all day. I walked up stair, ready to pound on Jay’s Door only to realize he wasn’t there.

‘Where is that little dork?’ I questioned myself as I trudged to my bedroom, now tired and bored. I laid back onto my mattress, sinking into the pillows when the back of my skull was nudged yet again by my old diary. 

I lifted my head up, reaching for the old worn out journal, considering I had nothing better to do. The pad of my fingertips, gently turned every other page over till I found one that looked interesting. 

~6 years ago~ 

I spent the entire weekend ,after Friday night locked up in my room and cleaning. Ben had noticed I had snuck out that night because I had left my bedroom window wide open and it was obvious from the outside of the house. So whenever I came back that night, both Ben and Lauren were sitting in the living room waiting for me. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? You could have gotten killed like one of those Ted Bundy victims!!” Ben commented, his arms folded to unconsciously restraint himself from going too far. 

___, sat on the wooden barred chair as he criticized her. Meanwhile, Lauren wore a teal nightgown and sipped on her tea watching the scene unfold. 

“I was only out with a few friends!!” You shrieked out, lying and trying to defend yourself.

“Bullshit, that’s the biggest excuse in the book for hiding a boyfriend.” 

“God, I’m sorry I want to live my life outside of school and here!!!” The only time it was ever acceptable for ___ to leave the house was whenever she had to go to club meetings or tournaments. However anything involving outside school activities was strictly prohibited. She was never allowed to go to the cafeteria or even the park to hang out with friends. It was always “only under my roof” from Ben that he’d allow her to have friends over.

__ couldn’t bear to look into Ben’s dark brown eyes because it only caused her blood to boil even more.

“Besides you’re not one to talk! You and Lauren did the same crap but worse!!” ___’s volume rose.

This is what really set off Ben.

“Tell me!!! Tell me what me and Lauren did that was worse!!” Ben challenged ___, he gave her that “don’t you fucking try it” kinda look. However ___, was beyond pissed and so was Ben so neither of them gave a fuck about the consequences of their actions

“YOU AND LAUREN WOULD COME HOME WASTED AND BE SO FUCKING NOISY AND BREAK SHIT SOMETIMES” Oh how she would regret saying that in the near future.

“WE WERE 20 YEARS OLD AND ALREADY WORKING TWO JOBS!!” Ben voiced boomed throughout the house, causing Jay to awaken and cry upstairs. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW IMMATURE AND IRRESPONSIBLE YOU ACTED TONIGHT!!!” Lauren walked up stairs to calm Jay down. Ben inhaled a deep breath in, trying to calm himself down and put out the burning rage that was coursing through his veins at that moment. He turned his back to ___ as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You are going to be eighteen in a week…Please be more responsible and start acting your age. I hate yelling at you.” Ben sighed out as ___ grinded her jaw whilst she fought back tears of anguish. 

At that moment the only noise in that whole household at that moment was four year old, Jay’s sobbing. 

Ben turned around, now burnt out of his rage. He only cared about his baby sister getting kidnapped, raped, chopped up and murdered. But then again she was always cooped up at the house and has possibly grown irritable considering she was becoming a young adult and all her friends were going out and living their lives.

It was at that moment that Ben realized that ___ wasn’t always going to be under his control and that she was very soon going to fly out of the nest like everybody else. He was going to apologize towards his little sister that he cared so very much about, but ____ slammed the door leading to the staircases. 

After ___ and Jay had gone to bed, Lauren went downstairs to talk to Ben. Although she had also been disappointed in ___’s actions she also had to convince Ben to be more lenient on ___.

“Ben, I don’t think she went on a date.” Lauren disputed with him in a calm quiet voice. “She came back home in Sullivan’s Ice cream truck. That van could carry a good amount of other people in the back…” 

“God, I feel so awful.” Ben choked out. 

“It’s okay. Besides, even if she did go on a date with Sullivan’s son, it’s not like he’s a bad kid.. I mean he works a good handful of jobs and is probably one of the most mature kids in this town.” Lauren gently leaned in, to comfort Ben with a hug.

“At least we know that she’s not dating some type of douchebag.” Lauren whispered. 

The next morning was rough. Ben and Lauren came into your room and nailed your window shut and took your door off its hinges. 

“You will come to me and Lauren for approval of ever going out with “friends”. You sighed in annoyance. Your ass was officially single but they were still convinced you had a boyfriend.

”If you decide to ever go out, you will be required to come back home before 10 o’clock. For now your door privileges are suspended.” Ben pointed to the door which now rested on the side of the wall next to Jay’s room.

“You can redeem your door privileges when you introduce us to your boyfriend and can prove that you are a responsible adult…Maybe even window privileges, but we have a working AC so it doesn’t really matter!” 

___ groaned in annoyance. “For the last time, Ben. I. Do. Not. Have. A. Boyfriend.” You bitterly reminded him. You were still really bitter about being taken advantage of by your douchebag of a “boyfriend”.

“Yeah you do. Don’t try gaslighting me and Lauren. We saw you come out of Sullivan’s truck and his son driving it.”

You choked a laugh back. 

‘Me and Rod??’ You both barely knew each other and didn’t even interact in school. Hell, Rod dropped out a while ago. 

“Ben, I snuck out with friends. Rod was driving the car for us. He’s our friend.” You continued to lie to keep alibi strong. 

“Woooow. Are you saying you wouldn’t date Rod???” 

“N-no it’s just I don’t really know him…Plus he’s not really in my leagu-“ 

“WOW YOU WOULDNT DATE A CHUBBY GUY!!! Oh. My. God...and here I thought I raised a kind and loving girl!!!” Ben grinned, taunting __.

“NO NO NO, I love skinny people and-“ you tried to shut up Ben but that only fueled him to mess with you even more.

“WOW WHAT ABOUT BODY POSITIVITY AND SOCIAL ACCEPTANCE??? LAUREN!! WE GOT A BIG EMERGENCY ON OUR HAND!! ___ WOULDN'T DATE A CHUBBY GUY!!” Ben yelped out, causing Lauren in the other room to laugh. 

“Just introduce us to your boyfriend and we’ll give you door privileges back!” Lauren yelled from Jay’s room. 

___’s face grew bright red with embarrassment and anger. 

“I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND. AND CHUBBY PEOPLE ARE CUTE TOO!!” You got up from your bed and started softly punching Ben but he only laughed. 

A few days passed before you would coincidentally bump into Rod again. You and your friends decided it would be a nice fun trip to go to the cafeteria from your after school study session. The cafeteria was usually really slow after school hours and cheap so it was an ideal restaurant for you and the girls. 

As you all walked into the diner, you took note of how you guys were currently the only people there and sat yourselves to a booth next to the window. 

Your friends asked you how long it would be before you could hang out with them again and you told them about how Ben was convinced that you were dating Rod. They giggled to themselves imagining you dating the ice cream man. The popular girl dating the quiet kid. 

“Guys it’s not funny...I miss my door…” you whimpered feeling self conscious. They continued laughing about the idea of you and Rod being a couple. It was just such a random concoction of two people that made it funny. It was like if someone mixed Mountain Dew into their coffee. That shit just didn’t mix up. Your friends continued to laugh until a server came by to get your drinks. 

“What drinks can I get you guys today?” A worn out chippered voice spoke up. You turned to see who it was and realized it was Rod. Your friends all turned to look at you before they gave what drinks that wanted. It was as if God was purposely toying with you and the mere coincidence that shocked everybody at the table. 

Rod walked off to the back and grabbed your drinks for a few minutes. As soon as the kitchen door closed your friends began mocking you and Rod. 

“”What would you like today??”” One friend mimicked Rod’s voice.

“”Your brussy”” your other friend mimicked you.

They both broke out laughing before they continued with discussing a solution to your issue. 

“Why DON'T you ask Rod to be your boyfriend and then break up with him, after you introduce him to your family??” The table became dead silent as your friend and you stared at your other friend in amazement of what a decent idea it was. Why hadn’t your dumbass thought of that. This was why your dumbass had gotten their door taken away.

“I’m kinda nervous to date him, because I broke up with that guy I was seeing just a few days ago and I don’t want people to think I’m a slut.” You croaked out nervously as you remembered the little trio of traitors shit talking about you. Since then you had been dressing a bit more modest lately, and stopped being as chipper in school towards your teachers than usual. You also stopped answering questions your physics teacher would ask the class.

“You don’t have to full on date him,__.” One friend said.

“Yeah, it's more of the title of being significant others, that you're just needing…” 

Both your friends reassured you and slightly pressured you to do so when Rod would come back. 

A few moments passed before Rod came back carrying a tray of a few things.

“Do you guys want to start giving me your order or do y'all need more time?” Rod asked, tucking the plastic tray under his arm and grabbing his notebook in case he needed to write orders down. 

“Um, we'll need a few minutes. However can I ask you something?” Your words came out like bricks, a bit unorganized and messy. Rod gave you a concerned looked and stared at your other friends before replying. 

“Uhh, sure..” He reluctantly replied, hoping you didn’t just come over here to bully him like some of the other high school boys did. 

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?” You meeped out quickly, causing Rod’s rosy cheeks to instantaneously darken more pink than usual. 

“Excuse me?” Rod asked again, unsure if his ears were fooling him. 

“I said, would you like to be my boyfriend?” You repeated again, this time making sure to place extra emphasis on the word boyfriend.

Your friends giggled frantically as you panicked and caused Rod a great deal of confusion. 

“No.”

“Rod, come on!!! Why don’t you want to date me??? Am I ugly???’” 

“I just came over here to ask you your order, not for your loyalty or companionship..”

“Rod, please. I need you to be my boyfriend.” You begged him, 

“You need to calm down, before you need a boyfriend. Besides why would you want me to be your boyfriend? I mean the most social interaction I’ve had with you thus far was driving you home.” Rod roasted you. 

“Rod, you are a handsome man..” You struggled to get the string of words at your throat,

“And I find you kind of cute.” you continued as Rod’s dark brown eyes watched you, already greatly exasperated by your shenanigans and just wanting to go home with his paycheck. He was not getting paid enough to work the cafeteria solo that day nor enough to handle your current bullshit. 

“And my parents are greatly convinced you’re my boyfriend and have grounded me until they meet you.” Your words came out strangled, still struggling to force a proper sentence out. You looked Rod dead in the eye, giving him your best puppy eyes before nagging him again.

“Please be my boyfriend...just for a little bit so I can have my door back again.” Rod’s eyes squinted in confusion at the end of your sentence but rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. 

‘Yes I will be your boyfriend...But if you're benefiting from this I would also like to benefit as well.” Rod state.

“That’s fair, what do you want from this deal?” 

“I would like to receive a plate of cookies, for every week that I am involved in your love life...and I need you to stay here for an hour or two every Friday and Saturday so I don’t get harassed by some high schoolers from your school.” 

“Okay. But if I’m going to stay on those days I demand a ride home.” You interjected, because you didn’t want to walk home and some of the guys around Rome were creepy. 

“That’s reasonable. Alright, deal.” Rod places his hand forward, gesturing you to shake his hand in agreement to the deal. You were hesitant for a brief second but quickly reached your hand out and shook his. 

“Your hands freezing, but deal!!” 

You exclaimed happily, however little did you know that, that was the beginning of an abusive friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

*****AUTHORS NOTE***********

This chapter can be very distressing to read. It's more of a sad bitch hours type of chapter so please if you're emotionally unstable right now please ignore this chapter

ALSO ENJOY THIS ART OF MADE OF ROD 

I have an art insta called "stargazing_at_hentai"

********

This I was pulled out of my sleep by the sound of the door knob creaking, it's old iron hinges creaking as the door opened. I was so tired and didn't bother opening my eyes and waited for a reply as I heard small feet shuffling on the carpet as they traveled to the opposite side of my bed. 

Hello???" I asked, still somewhat drowsy. I laid there, my eyes still closed and hair scattered upon the pillow. Just then I felt the mattress beside the sink slightly as weight was added onto the bed. You didn't bother opening your eyes and wondered who it was as you waited for an answer. You were going to open your eyes to see who it was but then felt a small torso wrap themselves in your blanket and automatically knew who it was. 

It was Jay. You knew this because ever since he was a small child he would walk into your room and crawl into bed with you when he was scared or couldn't sleep. It was a coping mechanism for him whenever he was stressed out as a child. Just then you remembered he is still a child so you became somewhat concerned about what must have been bothering him to make him come to your bed. Jay had always had a bad habit of keeping too much to himself and bottling his emotions away and repressing some of them since he was younger. You weren't sure if he did that because he didn't understand how to handle his own emotions or if he felt self conscious of how his mother would smother him in love and care afterward from revealing his true feelings. 

You opened your eyes to see the very little sunlight begin pouring into your room but could barely still make out the small figure lying beside you. His back faced you as you reached towards his shoulder and gently kneaded his shoulder blades with your thumb to both comfort him and make sure he was awake. You wondered what time it was and carefully tilted your head towards the alarm clock to see what time it was. 

"5:48 AM" 

The bold red numbers read. 'Damn. what the hell made him wake up this early?' You wondered in bewilderment. 

"Are you alright, Jay?" Your voice came out slightly croaky but that didn't matter, he could understand you from your countless other nights of his visits.

"I had a really bad dream.." He whispered barely audible.

"What was it about?" You whispered back, wanting to know the cause of his distress.

"It's..it's silly..." He tried dissuading you, just so you wouldn't have to worry about him.

"You can tell me, you know I won't judge how silly it is." You said wanting to hear him.

There was a long pause of silence in the dark bedroom. You couldn't hear anything except for both of your breathing. You removed your hand off of his shoulder, not wanting him to feel pressured to cough up any information.

"I had a dream that this ice cream man took mom, dad and you..." His small voice whispered, trying to formulate his sentences together. You waited eagerly for him to continue his story.

"And I tried looking for you guys but everybody was gone.." His story was interrupted by a small sniffle. You gently scooted closer to Jay's small frame and wrapped your arms around him, scooping him closer to you. You could feel his small back shake as he tried speaking.

"No matter where I looked nobody was with me...except for that creepy ice cream man..." You could hear small hitches in his voice as he finished his story so you pulled him tighter to you, that way your arms could properly wrap themselves around him. Jay turned his back away from you to face you. Although it was dark you could still see his small brown eyes and the streams of tears which glistened.

"It's okay to cry, Jay....You don't need to hide your tears from me.." You whispered, gently patting his back to comfort him to somewhat calming him down. 

"It's just a dream..I promise if any ice cream man tried taking any of us, that Dad would be the first one to shoot him..." You joked, causing a small bittersweet smile to appear on Jay's face. A few minutes passed before he stopped crying and became much more relaxed and comfortable.

"Now, go to sleep. You need your rest to grow tall.." You softly pulled your grey comforter up, so it would cover him before lying back down in bed 

~Six years ago~

"I'm sorry that you have to 'date' me." Rod said solemnly under his breath as he turned his Ice Cream van into your driveway. 

"Why would I be sorry to 'date' you?" Your head turned over to Rod, confused why he would say something like that.

"You don't have to lie to me, ___.. I am a complete loser. I know I am ugly and fat. And I feel bad that you have to hang out with me." Rod stated coldly, his dark eyes not bothering to look at me whilst he stared at his driving wheel. 

"Rod, you're not a fucking loser and you're especcialy not ugly either." You couldn't believe what Rod was saying to you right now. 

"Shut up. You're just saying that to make me feel better about myself." His finger's grasped the wheel even tighter, as if to distract him from his own pain.

"You aren't a loser, Rod. You're so much more than that..." You rested your hand on his, kindly removing his hand from the wheel. You pulled his hand towards you, as you wrapped your warm fingers around his cold hand, trying to warm it up. His hands were always cold, but it was far less worse holding his hand knowing he wouldn't feel alone because of it. 

"Rod you're so much more mature and productive than any other guy I've seen in this town..Okay?" You asked, making sure he was listening. He nodded his head, still staring at the wheel as his face became slightly more tinged with red. 

"If anything you're a grown ass adult. You are much more responsible with yourself and you don't let yourself waste away in a dark room, eating junk food all day... You handle your own affairs properly and always treat everybody with respect..." Rod's eyes watered up a bit as he struggled to hold them back. 

"I just...I just feel like a nobody sometimes.. You know? Sometimes I just feel like there is nothing great that's going to happen for me..like there's nothing waiting for me out there." Rod croaked out, his lip slightly quivering as tears began to drip down his chin.

"There is always something waiting out there for somebody!" You exclaimed on the contrary.

"For a long time when I was a kid I thought the same thing too..... because my Dad never loved me..." Rod looked up at you, squinting through his tears as your voice quaked. You couldn't believe that you were letting this part of you show itself to Rod.

"He treated me like I was a dog that somebody left on his doorstep, for a longtime growing up..." You could feel your eyes watering but you didn't bother to hide it because you wanted Rod to know that there was somebody here for him. "But then one I met the kindest people..My family and friends and I they made me realize that I am loved.." Your sniffles interrupted parts of your story but you continued. 

"I may have not been loved by the person I needed the most, but at least I am loved by people who cared for me the most." Rod nodded his head as he wiped his tears onto his other arm. 

"So don't let the shitty people of this town make you feel that way!" You clutched his hand even tighter, as if to transfer some of your strength towards him to help him get stronger.

"They don't care about you so you shouldn't care about them or especially their words!" Rod regained himself, no longer sniffling but nodding in agreement.

"I want you to know, Rod Sullivan, that you are one of my best friends and that there is nothing in the world that I would trade that for because I love and care for you!!!" A small smile appeared on his face, causing his dimples to reappear. 

"And just because you're slightly bigger than some people here, doesn't mean your ugly, Rod!!! I'm not gonna lie with you but, I actually find you really cute when you smile!!!" Rod rose a hand to cover his dimples but you grabbed it, setting it down and holding it. 

"I wish you knew how refreshing it is to see you smile, Rod!!! Whenever I see you smile, it's almost as if something great has happened in the world!!" You smiled gleefully before letting go of his hands.

You both took a moment to let yourselves cool down from that emotional moment and both glanced at each other, giggling because you both looked like a hot mess. 

You both eventually stepped out of the car before going into your house for your birthday party. Even though you guys had only known each other for two weeks you decided that it would be a good idea to get to know each other first before pretending to be partners. So you would hang out at the cafeteria for a few hours with Rod, every other day and a few times went to the Cinema.

During that time you and Rod would talk about movies, games, and comic books. Although you didn't look like it you secretly hoarded Spider-Man comic books in your room but never geeked out about it, in front of people from school. 

You both eventually bonded over Spider-Man.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days I spent with my family consisted of me helping Lauren tidy up the house and the other half I spent chilling on Jay’s bed reading “The Shining” as he played video games on his computer. I toiled multiple hours those relaxing days reading through that book until I eventually finished it. 

When the day came that I finished it, I sat up in my bed. Unsure about what to do with myself and bored. ‘Well shit, that was my main form of entertainment..’ You thought staring up out the window. 

I briefly stared at the large clumps of snowflakes that drifted onto the ground before I was pulled out of my thoughts by laughter and the thumping noise of snow collapsing onto snow. I stood up, to get a closer look at what was going on. The pads of my fingertips gently prodelled the wooden frame, glazing over the nail marks where they once were nailed shut, before sliding the window up. Cold air gusted past my face, chilling the cartilage of my nose and ears. 

My eyes scanned the snowy wonderland before finding a chubby ginger boy, kneeling down beside the old dog house and hiding. We covered his head with his arms, both terrified for his life but smiling in happiness. Near the fence of our house I could see Jay’s bowl cut hair barely peeking past the wood as he looked around the area. He wore a thick mustard yellow puffy jacket as his arms carried multiple snowballs. 

I snickered, knowing how frustrated Jay must’ve felt as he looked for his friend, who was mere inches away from him. His brown eyes scanned the area again before seeing me. 

“Hi!!!” Jay waved at me with his one idol arm. I waved back at him, smirking as I could see his friend’s eyes widen in fear as of the realization of how close Jay was. Jay went back to quietly hunting before I closed my window shut and pulled on a mahogany-reddish sweater. I slipped on a pair of black leggings on and some black boots. I ran downstairs excited to join the boys in a snowball fight. I passed by the kitchen on my trip down the stairs when I noticed a small note on the counter. 

‘Help yourself to hot chocolate as I’m gone to the store’-MOM

On the stove rested a small silver pot, filled with dark brown liquid. A sweet aroma rose to my nostrils along with a bit of steam as I stirred the liquid to remix the chocolate bits which had sunk down to the bottom. I served myself a cut, sipping the delightful chocolatey nectar into my body. 

‘The boys would probably like a cup of this, since they’ve been playing outside in the cold for a while..’ I thought before grabbing two other white mugs and pouring it into the glasses. I picked both mugs up and began heading to the front door when I heard a melody play in the distance. 

‘I didn’t know this town had an Ice Cream truck, especially in this type of cold weather..’ I thought for a brief second before realizing who most likely drove it.  
Rod...Your friend-emy from long ago.. You set down the mugs on the wooden table before creaking open the door, not enough that it was obvious but enough that you could peek through the crack of the door. 

It wasn’t that you disliked Rod, it was more that Rod hated and despised you. Anyone could understand after what you had done to him those years ago. You still felt guilty but had never received the proper chance to apologize to him. As you watched the rustic van pull up to the front of your house, on the street you wondered if Rod had changed at all. You wondered if he still slicked his hair back or had shaved it into a buzzcut.

You peered outside, noticing that Jay had crawled into the hole of the dog house and watched his friend who stood in front of the ice cream van. 

“Get over here, Charlie!!!” Jay whispered frantically urging him to get away from the van.

However, Charlie ignored Jay and stood there happily waiting for the ice cream man to lower his window down. 

‘Poor, Jay. He must have been horrified by Rod ever since he had that dream..’ you thought as you watched him remain hidden in the dog house. 

Just then the window to the front of the truck opened, revealing a somewhat chilling and startling new mascot mask peeking his head. 

“Oh hello!!! Would you like to try some of my delicious ice cream???” Rod’s came out as worn out and chipper as artificial sweetner. 

Charlie crept closer, happily wanting to tell Rod his order when out of nowhere Rod’s arms pulled him closer. The boy let out a blood curdling scream as a visible frosty gust of air came out of the mouth of his mask, freezing the boy instantaneously. You dropped to your knees in disbelief at the horror that had just happened in front of you. You rubbed your eyes, making sure you weren’t hallucinating the maddening horror that had occured. 

Maybe you were just imaging this whole scene from reading too much of Stephen King for the past few days or maybe you had finally caught the flu that's been going around the past few months and you were tripping out. This couldn’t be real!!!

You watched as Rod pulled the human popsicle into his van before he closed the window shut, staring around to see if anyone had witnessed the abduction. A few seconds passed of utter silence when you realized that Jay was still outside. The next few seconds flashed in slow motion. You swung the door open, yelling at Jay not to go towards the van but your words fell onto deaf ears. You watched in pure terror as quickly and nimbly snuck into the back of the van.

Your heart dropped as the van drove off, driving down the street and farther from you. 

___ picked herself up, unsure of what to do and on the brink of having an emotional breakdown. She began hyperventilating as she didn’t know what to do. She stared at the telephone that hung from the wall and also glared at her car keys that rested in her hands. She needed to call the police but she knew that they wouldn’t be able to come in time to stop the car. On the other hand if you chased Rod’s van you’d be able to rescue Jay and possibly his friend but you’d risk getting frozen.

You made the ultimate choice to call the police but the operators were taking too much time so you ran out the house, hand clenching keys and ran to your car. You started the engine, not bothering to buckle in your seat belt before driving off. 

You sped around the neighborhood for a few minutes, analyzing every street and listening to that haunting melody of the ice cream van. Every street looked the same. Covered in snow and deserted. What made the situation even worse was that the snow began falling even heavier. So looking for any fresh tracks of a vehicle were quickly disappearing. You eventually came to the last street that made up the neighborhood and you quietly prayed to god that you would see the headlights of the shitty old van in the distance but you saw none. 

You eventually flipped on the windshield wipers due to the copious amounts of heavy snow now falling and covering your window. You could feel the sinking feeling of dread begin to sink into your stomach as you began losing more and more hope by the passing minute. Your turns on the wheel became more laboring and complicated as the roads grew more hazardous and slick by the ever growing snow. The sky began to darken somewhat, not only by the sun setting but by the snowstorm that was setting in. 

Your grip on the wheel unconsciously became more relaxed and loose as the frigid temperatures numbed the nerves in your hands and exposed skin. Your lip and muscles began contracting as time passed so you quickly turned the heater in your car on. Even colder air began gushing through the vents of the car, causing your eyes to become a bit dry and cheeks cold. 

All you wanted was to find Jay. But it almost seemed that all signs and existence of the ice cream van evaporated out of thin air, leaving you on a wild untamed goose chase. You quietly prayed to the universe, to any god that you would be able to at least hear or see anything besides the howling of the strong winds but none answered. 

As you drove you tried remembering what clothes both Jay and Charlie were wearing, that way when you would call the police they would be able to have something to look out for, but tears flooded your eyes. How could you have been so careless and dumbstruck to not do anything during those vital few minutes. You could have stopped the whole awful altercation if you hadn’t been so prideful and mortified from your childish irresponsible history with Rod. Now you probably wouldn’t ever see Jay again in your whole life. You’d only have the memory of him sneaking into the back of Rod’s van with a look of fear and desperation. 

Tears spontaneously fell out of your tear ducts, one after the other nonstop as you cursed at yourself. How could you have been so dimwitted???

Jay was practically your baby brother and you let him walk into the clutches of possible death!!!

Even worse!!! Had Jay been suffering from Rod’s torment longer than you’d suspected or has Jay been carrying the weight of responsibility of dealing with Rod’s shenanigans???

You could feel your body become fatigues as time passed. You removed a stiff hand from the steering, setting it near the vents of your car to check for warm air.

Cold air. You whipped your head down to the knobs of the car and the AC had been switched to cool instead of hot, leaving you in much more excruciating temperatures than normal. You quickly switched the dial to hot before glaring up at the road, making sure there wasn’t another vehicle in the distance. 

A parked car. A few feet in front of you....Oh fuck a car you were gonna hit!! You jerked the steering wheel and accidentally pressed the accelerator instead of the breaks, causing your car to swerve unsteadily and glide twenty feet on the road sideways. Your eyes widened in horror as you lost control of your vehicle and your body strung in multiple directions. Your shoulder and arm bashing into your car door and body almost leaving your seat but still slamming your head on the ceiling of your car, before it crashed into a snow filled ditch. You struggled to stay awake or regain some sense of sobriety as the airbags shot out of the steering wheel making it impossible. 

Moments passed as a similar dull pain ran through your head before you passed out. Your shoulders relaxed as your body slumped over onto the wheel of your car. 

Silence filled the streets, except for the occasional howling of the strong wind carrying flakes of snow. 

Not a car or person to be seen in sight. 

Rod cursed at himself as he steered the wheel of his ice cream van away from the crime scene. He hadn’t suspected you would come out of your house out of all the times he had visited!!! Hell he had been much more careful for a few days, parking his van at the end of the street with the melody off and hoping plump chubby kids would have seen his vehicle!!! He had known for a good week that you had been in town because your beige amc gremlin with the shitty smiley face antenna had been parked outside of that bastard’s house during that time!!!   
Then again he had this coming to himself...How many countless times had he abducted a chubby child and how many times had then let out a blood curdling scream??? Countless. He had thought the person staring through the peaked open door had been Jay but nevertheless it was a long time crush..

It was only a matter of time before his luck would run out, of being able to snatch kids out of thin air…

Rod ripped off his mask, inhaling deep breaths of fresh air from the crisp air outside.

He needed to remove himself from the overwhelming fear and chaos the mask engulfed him in on a daily basis. Rod’s gloved hand reached to the rear view mirror, gently tilting the view of the mirror towards him so he could get a better view of himself..

He was a hot mess and he had known for a long time but it had gotten worse...Rod groaned loudly before letting out a frustrated rawr and slamming his fist onto the steering wheel. Punching out a few honks before calming down. 

The bags under his eyes had worsened and his hair was messy and intangible. It had looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His cheeks were still as rosy as they were when he was younger but his skin had begun growing a light tint of blue. It had started growing on his fingertips but eventually travelled to the cartilage of nose and ears. He had begun turning blue ever since he had used the notebook his mother had given him to gift himself with the power of freezing anybody.

He still looked extremely rough… and unfortunately the books of spells and rituals did not contain a single procedure for beauty…

Rod looked down at himself, noticing that he had managed to accumulate multiple food ice cream stains along with soot and dirt all over his uniform...He could have at least bothered to change out into another uniform but lately he had been very close to completing his experiment so he didn’t bother.

___ probably pitied him and thought of him as homeless.. Or even worse...___ probably thought of him as a pedophile...with his fucking dingy pedo van and suspisious looking mascot head…

“Why am I such a dumbass sometimes?” Rod muttered to himself, exasperated.

He had this all coming to him…

Rod quickly pulled over to his stall, to first check on the Charlie and make sure he had properly locked him in and two strangle the fucking life out of Jay.

Rod had been annoyed at Jay for countless reasons that were understandable….Okay they weren’t understandable but Rod understood them so it made sense.

Rod hated children, they reminded him of his rough childhood which consisted of constant bullying. He also hated skinny people because they reminded him of why he was bullied and how he was undeniably a chunkster. However, what Rod hated more than both of those things were skinny children because he often associated them with the cruel people who bullied him and they didn’t have to sweat a single bit about having body image issues!!! 

Surprisingly though, Rod did not hate Jay for the awful stones or bebe gun shots to his head because honestly who wouldn’t shoot some creepy white dude wearing a dirty shady, ice cream uniform and a creepy mask and chasing them in the middle of the night???

God, Rod could write an excellent thesis on why he hates Jay but that would be straying too much from the point… He hated Jay because of him constantly ruining his plans and two he was the one person Rod knew ___ loved to death… ___’s love and admiration was something Rod had yearned for many years...Perhaps since he was a preteen.

Jay got the role of being the most loved by the one person Rod wanted the most.

___ had been on Rod’s mind for a long time after she had moved…After they had gone through their rough patch… He had wanted to have a proper conversation with her after all these years. He desperately wanted to catch up with her over some coffee, to see how she was doing and if she had changed. But most importantly Rod wanted to apologize to you on his behalf. He wanted to make up for how manipulative he had been when he was younger. Or perhaps he didn’t understand how to act properly towards other people???

___ had been one of the first human beings to see, Rod, as an ordinary person with some emotional luggage and not as a fat worm squirming on the sidewalk. She was the first person who wanted to know who Rod was like as a person and displayed genuine care and respect towards. But what surprised him the most was that the bond between the both of you that had managed to grow extremely strong.

Throughout a majority of his life all he had ever felt was alone. Like it was just him versus the world. Even before Rod’s father’s ice cream transformed him into a slightly chubby child he was alone. His father never bothered to bat an eye or even acknowledge Rod for his awards or good grades. Rod’s father never loved him and Rod was doomed to grow up cold from the beginning. He didn’t have any other family in his life, excluding the mother who loved and cared about god far more than her own son, who was going through trauma and neglect. 

Everyday for him was get ready, go to school, classes, lunch, classes and go home. 

He would come home to an empty house, eat cereal and be left alone to entertain himself with either science fiction books or comics. 

It was like he was a robot who constantly ran through life on repeat. 

That all changed one day whenever a new student transferred to his class. Rod had begun sitting in the back of class long ago to avoid the paper airplanes and spit balls from his fellow peers. So whenever you were introduced to his class he quietly prayed to whoever was up there, for the new student not to be a complete prick to him. 

He didn’t know if god answered his prayer until a few weeks later when he found himself stuck in a tough pickle.

It was recess, and normally during that time Rod hung out in the library and sat himself near the librarian to make sure none of the class bullies would dare harass him. However this day was much more different than any other.The library had been closed, due to a student accidentally knocking over a few bookshelves and the librarian having to organize that gigantic mess. Leaving Rod out in the open as a target for his bullies. Rod ran through the long halls of the school, trying to get rid of his chasers who carried spoiled milk and small containers of rotting fruit. His heart frantically beated from exhaust as multiple boys chased him nonstop around the treacherous hallways. 

Sweat ran down his forehead as he could feel himself become dizzy and his lungs burned. He could feel his legs giving out, becoming weaker as he turned the corner into the art room. He scanned the room looking for a hiding spot but he couldn’t find any. He dropped to his knees as he wheezed in exhaust as he gave up running...He would just let the bullies have it their way this time, He was over it.

The room consisted of many stools and easels holding canvases, centered around a pillar holding a bowl containing a large array of colorful fruit. The teacher's desk was next to the front door, along with a hefty amount of empty cardboard boxes resting in the corner of the room. On the opposite side of the room was a door which led outside.

The noise of loud footsteps and giggling came closer and closer to the door as Rod rested there. The torment was never resting for Rod and as he sat there catching his breath.

“WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME THEY BULLY?!?” Rod sobbed out, slamming his fists onto the wooden panels of the floor, causing the floor around him to slightly shake.

You had been sitting in the corner of the room behind a canvas, drawing an anime bol on a drawing pad when your joyful time had been interrupted. You quietly leaned your head over your canvas to see who had entered the room. 

It was Rod, from your classroom. He was panting as large beads of sweat dripped down his face. He looked exasperated and worn out. As if he was going to pass out any second from now. Just then you heard stomping come from the end of the hallway towards the art class. They came closer and closer until someone slammed into the door, causing a loud crash to echo into the room from the door swinging into the wall. The walls shook from the harsh impact of the door as five boys stood there, all of them holding some type of smushing rotten fruit from the school dumpster and cartoons of milk which filled the room with a pungent foul smell.

You gagged, quietly swooping your hand to pinch your nose shut from the awful stench. Rod screamed as his arms flew around his face to cover his face but it was too late. Brown sludge flung all over Rod from the insides of old carton milk and puree from the softened apples began covering him, ingraining the material deep into Rod’s scalp. 

“You like all this nice food we bought for you, Chubby?” One boy questioned before his fist collided into the side of Rod’s face. Rod’s body fell to the floor, limp for a brief second from the daze the punch gave him. The boys began circling around him, kicking at his sides and stomping on parts of him. 

“I saved up all these nice fruits for you since it seems you love snacking.” Just then you watched two of the boys hold Rod’s arms back and another open Rod’s jaw open. Another boy carried a brown, slimy oozing banana that dripped with black liquid. 

Jesus Christ this was the scene straight out of a horror film. Rod screamed in disgust and fear of how molding some of the fruit was. 

This felt illegal watching, because of how cruel the boys were treating Rod and how unfair the whole situation played out. You wanted to help fight the boys off of Rod, but at the same time you didn’t want to get bullied or worst beaten up. You got out of your stool and left the room through the back door. You didn’t want to be near the room or scene any longer because it made you feel nauseated. As you pushed the back door open you took a look back at the whole fight. Maybe they would stop soon. 

Rod’s face was red and covered in tears as he looked back at you. His glistening eyes stared into yours, pleading for you to help him, but instead you left the room. A scream roaring through the entire room as the door closed. 

Outside the sun was shining down on the playground as younger children laughed and chased one another. Everybody was smiling and joyus...everyone but Rod who was getting beaten the crap out of… 

You sat down on an empty bench, still feeling guilty for letting someone get hurt like that...You didn’t know what to do!!! For Christsake, you were scared of those boys and it wasn’t like you had friends at your new school yet!! As you were going to sit on the bench you noticed on the other half of the bench was a teacher. 

You walked up to the elderly woman, telling her the whole situation of a fight going on in the art room before you both marched back there.

Rod could feel bruises begin to form underneath his shirt and body grow numb from the punches. He could barely see from his left eye because one of the boys had struck him across the face earlier and it had begun swelling up. This was his everyday life and he had grown accustomed to it. Another one of his white button-up shirts was ruined with spoiled food and a bit of blood which flowed from his nose. He couldn’t wait to go home. He couldn’t wait to take a shower and lay in bed reading comic books. He couldn’t wait to be alone so he could cry.

Just then sunlight poured into the dim room from the doorway and there stood their teacher. Her face was bright red and crinkled in both disgust and pure rage. Her art studio had been completely trashed by rotten goods and the boys’ fighting.

“EVERYONE OF YOU LITTLE SHITS GET YOUR ASSES UP AND START HEADING TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!!!” She screamed her lungs off, causing every one of those boys to jump back startled and dropping Rod onto the floor.

The boys began lining up at the door when your teacher spoke up again. 

“___, please help Rod get cleaned before I get back here.” You nodded your head as she walked out of the room with the group of shitheads.

You sat down Rod on a stool as you helped him clean himself up with a roll of paper towels from the corner of the room in silence. Not talking to one another. 

The five boys that were involved in the altercation were expelled from the school and Rod was suspended for 3 days as he recovered from his injuries. 

You and Rod never spoke or had any social interaction for many years. Rod admired you from afar for many years afterwards. He would always notice how beautifully your smile glowed in the mornings during class and how lovely your laughter rang in his ears. Your laughter always made his heart throb, hitting him in the feelings. He had always looked up to you, after you had gotten rid of his worst bullies after that fight. The boys could no longer torment him that severely because they didn’t go to that school anymore and it deterred some of Rod’s other bullies. He knew he would never have any chance with you and watched from afar. 

He was so surprised when you had asked him to be your boyfriend. It was like a dream come true! But he was hurt at first suspecting you and your friends decided to bully him with a game of oreo. But whenever you had explained your whole situation to him he was eager to help you. Of course he tried his best to hide how happy, so he pretended to act bothered during the whole negotiating of the contract. He was definitely a bit heart-broken when he realized that you didn’t want to actually be your boyfriend but he was happy to spend time with you. 

So whenever ____ and Rod had been platonically hanging out together during his work hours, Rod was having the time of his life!!!

One day as Rod was on break and ___ was chilling in his van they topic of kissing came up. They had both been watching a horror film so Rod was confused by the sudden randomness from it.

“Have you ever been kissed before?” ___ asked, her legs resting in the dashboard of the van as she sat slumped back, arms behind her head watching the film. 

“No. I bet you probably have. Why are you asking?” Rod asked before taking a sip of coke from the cup. He was unamused and bored from the film the cinema was airing. It had been about leprechauns eating people. 

“I don’t know...I’m just bored... I thought that maybe you’d want to make out or something.” ___ snickered, watching Rod spew out his drink. Rod coughed, trying to get the sugary liquid out of his lungs and catch his breath. His face burned from the sudden proposal. ___ blushed, feeling like a pervert and embarrassed from being rejected. 

“I mean,..we don’t have to make out if you don’t want to. I wouldn’t have had any romantic feelings either,,” You mumbled, but then Rod accepted your offer. He looked as his watch, seeing how long he had for his break.

“I don’t mind. I have time to kill if you want to kiss..” Rod insisted. 

To be continued.

AN/////  
Next chapter will be slightly smutty


	5. Chapter 5

“I mean,..we don’t have to make out if you don’t want to. I wouldn’t have had any romantic feelings either,,” You mumbled, but then Rod accepted your offer. He looked at his watch, seeing how long he had for his break.

“I don’t mind. I have time to kill if you want to kiss..” Rod insisted, now realizing you may have actually wanted to do something~ by the red blush that was dusted all over your face.

“This is just for fun, Okay? As in there is no romance in this..” ___, stated, sitting up right in her seat and taking her legs off the dashboard. 

Rod’s heart pounded in his chest furiously. He wasn’t sure if it was because of excitement or anxiety but he was determined. He watched as your hand pulled his collar, pulling him closer to you. Rod may have been a virgin at the time but he could see the glossy lust in your eyes as they glistened in the dark. Your lips were plump as they pushed themselves together, preparing for a kiss. 

“Wait!” Rod exclaimed nervously, gently placing his hand onto your shoulder to push you back a bit. Your eyes widened in concern. 

“Rod you don’t have to kiss me..I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you don’t want to..” You reassured him. Little did you know that Rod really yearned for this moment. 

“ No it’s not that! I want to do this, it’s just that I haven’t kissed anybody so please forgive me if I do something weird..” Rod confessed, just wanting to prepare you for some stupid shit he’d probably pull by accident. You smirked at Rod’s panic.

“Rod, I am going to kiss you with only my lips.. Nothing special..” You giggled, causing Rod to calm down a bit. “If you get nervous just copy me..” Rod internally screamed as you pulled him closer to you again. He watched as your eyes closed before your lips pressed gingerly against his. He couldn’t believe what was happening in that moment....What had he done to have been gifted this??? A few moments passed as your soft lips continued to peck his, before you let go of his shirt. You leaned back down in your chair, staring at him curiously as his face.

“I know, losing your first kiss is so overrated..” You chuckled, moving a few strands of hair out of your face. Rod was dumbstruck as he sat there. Losing your first kiss wasn’t overrated!!! At least not for him considering that his first kiss was his longtime crush.. You both sat there, waiting for someone to break the silence and slight awkward tension.

“At least now I can say I lost my first kiss to some hot chick.” Rod snickered out, unsure of what to say. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it. He just wanted to do it a little more until he was satisfied. He couldn’t help but be slightly giddy from such an intimate moment. 

“You’re too sweet, Rod.” You stated, feeling the corner of your mouth return to a slight smirk. Rod rolled his eyes with a small smile, annoyed you couldn’t accept a compliment. 

“You are cute though! You’re just acting coy right now cause you know it's true!!” Rod exclaimed in defense. You could feel butterflies flying in your stomach when he said that. A guy hadn’t really ever told you, directly to your face that you were hot or cute. You were only used to hearing your girlfriends tell you that.

“Any critiquing for my first kiss?” Rod stammered out, realization and shock that he had called you cute. You sat there for a moment, wondering if you should tell him “It was fine.” or actually give him critique. You had a slight warmth in your lower regions and had been struggling with it for the past ten minutes. You just wanted to rid yourself of the uncontrollable wild feeling.

“Do you want to practice after I give you honest critiquing??” You joked, half kidding but half serious. Rod nodded his head yes, slightly nervous about your opinion but willing to improve himself in something he had little experience in. 

“Okay. Personally I would try to move your lips a bit more, like mine had been, instead of being a zombie..If I were you, just copy the other person’s lips movements.” You gestured to your lips. Making sure Rod was getting at what you were saying. 

“Okay...Do you still want to kiss again?” Rod asked nervously.

“Yeah, but do you mind if you move a bit closer? It’s a bit tiring pulling you towards me.” You chuckled. Rod adjusted his body so that it was facing more towards you and so that his denim knees pressed against yours, ensuring that he was close enough.

Rod puckered his lips, moving closer to your seat before you puckered yours. This time Rod kissed you a bit more lively, and less still like he had been last time. You rested your arm onto Rod’s as your lips moved against his. __ could feel his lower lip get sucked into your mouth as both of your lips wrestled between each other. He sucked the air right out of your lungs as he began rubbing your arm, warming up and getting used to the movement of his lips. 

___ could smell Rod’s cologne that he had sprayed on himself. She questioned if it was all-spice or some cheaper brand because of the spicy scent of cinnamon that swirled in her nostrils. It wasn’t that ___ didn’t like the scent, it was more of that it drew her slightly in. You placed a hand onto his shoulder, wrapping it slightly around his neck pulling him closer. He placed a hand on your exposed knee, his cold hand noticing how warm your thighs were. Your body had always been a warmer temperature in contrast to his. So he unconsciously warmed his hand up from the heat of your body, rubbing it up your leg.

He gently squeezed your plushy thigh, admiring how soft it were as his fingers gently squeezed. You moaned against his lips, enjoying the feeling of his big rough hand caress you. You could feel a bit of drool formulate on the side of your mouth as your teeth began scraping against each other. 

Your head began to grow slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen when Rod pulled away from you. He was panting, trying to catch his breath as he stared lovingly into your eyes. You wiped away the saliva from the side of your mouth as you took in deep breaths of air in, replenishing your lungs with fresh air. Rod’s hand still rested on your thigh as he caught his breath.

“How was that?” Rod questioned, still panting.

“Much better..” ___ signed out, that wanting feeling still very much active inside of her like a hungry fire, being fueled by Rod’s lips.

“Were you wearing lipstick earlier?” Rod chuckled out, noticing that your make-up had slightly smeared and not as refined as it had been earlier. 

“Yeah..Let me guess..my face is a mess?” You questioned, quickly turning away from Rod and pulling down the passenger side mirror down to check yourself out.

“It’s not that bad, your lips just tasted really sweet..” You looked back at Rod, now also noticing he too was now wearing a bit of lipstick. Kiss marks had been scattered all around that small section of his face. You hadn’t realized how lust driven you had gotten. But then again you had been feeling really horny for the past few days. You glanced again at his lips and cut the small chat between the two of you that you grabbed him by the collar again, kissing him madly. 

Since Rod drove a van there was no in-between seat spacer separating your seats, instead, there was a door that led to the back of the van. So Rod wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you onto his lap. You wore a brown plaid skirt so whenever you sat on his lap, the fabric rode up your thighs, revealing a bit more skin. His chest was slightly pressed against yours as both of your lips moved frantically. Rod could feel the padding of your bra pressed against his chest, along with the buttons of your button-up top as he ate your lips. 

He could feel your ass pressed against his now erected member that was hidden beneath his denim pants. It had formed a small tent after you both had caught your breaths earlier. He had just been really discreet about it earlier, trying to distract you with small talk and praying you wouldn’t take notice in it.

The arm that had been wrapped around your waist slowly traveled down. Rod’s hand now groping your butt instinctively through the fabric of your skirt. You snuck your tongue into his mouth, tasting him before he did the same. You could taste mint as you bit his lip. You placed one of your hands against his chest, massaging small circles into his shoulder with your fingers. You were going to pull yourself off of him when you felt something hard, pressed against your panties. You had grinded your ass down, trying to figure out what it was that poked you bottom, causing Rod to moan directly into your mouth.

“Oh fuck..” Rod gasped from the delightful pressure of your ass on him. If your face wasn’t bright red it sure was now. You hadn’t been as intimate with someone as you had this moment, yeah you had made out with a few people in the past but you had never been this close to someone. But that didn't matter because the needy feeling of horniness from your sex drive pushed you to continue your administrations on to him.

Rod’s hand traveled beneath your skirt, this time feeling the cotton of your panties in the palm of his hand. He squeezed the mound of flesh between his hands admiring how soft you were. You grinded yourself onto him, feeling a jolt of pleasure travel up your spine. Rod pulled himself away from your mouth “You’re grinding right onto my dick, ___.” He moaned out, but that didn’t stop you. It felt so delightful that you couldn’t care.

You took a deep breath of air in before peppering kisses onto Rod’s neck. His hand other engulfed itself into your scalp, his wispy hot breath hitting the shell of your ear. You were so close to your climax, that your kisses became sloppy against Rod’s neck. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna burst right now if you keep this up.” He groaned as he dug his nails into the flesh on your ass, trying to restrain himself from cuming. The heat between both of your groins was so hot that it was nearly buring you. But that didn’t deter you. You were so close to your climax and your panties were damp as your hand desperately grasped onto the fabric of his shirt. 

Rod could barely take in all that was happening at that moment as he felt the frame of your body tremble in his hands. Your pants became more erratic as you edged and eyes were watery as you cried in sheer pleasure into his ear.

“Oh my god..” You whimpered breathlessly into Rod’s ear. He lost all control of himself from your soft little moans in his ear as he felt his hot seed spurt out of him onto his boxers underneath his pants. 

You both sat there, in silence as you both caught your breaths. Rod couldn’t believe he had managed to not only make out with his crush but to have her crumble on top of him… 

MWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMmwmWMWMMWMWWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW  
A few moments passed before you got off his lap and sat back down onto the passenger seat. You pulled the passenger mirror down again, this time wiping away all your lipstick off your face and not bothering to place anymore on. You could feel slight beads of sweat travel down your back. You were bewildered that you had been that intimate with someone for the first time. It almost felt like you had just lost your virginity, except you didn’t??? You may have not lost your virginity but you definitely lost some aspect of innocence. You had become so dwelled up in your lust that you had practically pounced into poor Rod, who was just wanting to make out...Did you even ask for consent from him???

What was Rod thinking of right now??? You turned to face Rod who stared at his watch. You felt awful, not only did you rape him but you wasted his break time! What if he got fired for lounging around too much?!?!

“Rod, I’m so sorry...Did I waste too much of your break time??” You questioned worriedly, flipping the mirror back up noticing that the movie had ended as the credits rolled.

“It's fine, besides my shift usually ends after my break… So if you want me to start driving you home I don’t mind..” Rod reassured you, attempting to make you feel less guilty. 

Rod pulled the keys out from his pocket before starting the engine and driving out of the cinema. The car was silent as they drove past multiple orange street lights, a light occasionally illuminating the interior of the car. Guilt ate at you as you sat there, panties still damp from the sinful deed.

“I’m...I’m sorry if I forced myself onto you, Rod..” You apologized, recalling how you practically forced him into it. 

“What???” Rod’s black bushy eyebrows furrowed confused. He had no idea what you were talking about, He turned his head from the rode in front of him for a brief second to look at you. He genuinely was dumbfounded.

“You know what I mean, Rod…” You groaned out frustrated before continuing.

“ I’m sorry “making out” with you excellated into something else…” You confessed, feeling a bit bad. What if he had been saving a sexual moment like that for someone special besides you??? What if you had snatched that opportunity from him and now he wouldn’t be able to experience that with somebody else??? All because you were horny!!!

“It’s fine, ___.” Rod chuckled out. “You didn’t force yourself onto me anyway...Besides wasn’t I the one that pulled you onto my lap?” Rod continued to laugh, laughing at how naive and considerate you were being at that moment. You had literally done nothing wrong towards him and you were freaking out over nothing!!!

“Besides, we both had fun with our little “make-out session”, so there’s no harm done!” Rod smirked. You may have not seen it but Rod was an emotional high from the whole situation...Maybe if you both had gone farther he could have made you feel impressed by him and consider him as ‘boyfriend material’..He had just made out with his crush so it didn’t hurt to dream about the thought of the both of you being more than friends!!!  
Rod eventually pulled up to your street, making sure not to park too close to her house, so her guardians wouldn’t know she had hung out with her ‘boyfriend’.

After your birthday party had passed by you decided to extend your contract with Rod. Yes, Ben and Lauren had given you your door privileges back but, they loved Rod!!! They thought he was the perfect man for you and never bothered questioning whenever you hung out with him!!! It was like a dream come true to have sweet freedom to do whatever you wanted outside of school and home!!! He was the perfect scapegoat for you whenever you wanted to go party with friends and Ben and Lauren never suspected a thing!!!

So that was when you and Rod agreed, that whenever Rod was around your parents, for him to act like saint maria and pretend to be the best, most caring boyfriend in the world!!! When he in fact wasn’t actually your boyfriend and had the biggest crush on you!!! You and Rod continued hanging out together on Thursdays and Fridays at the cinema. On those days you liked coming to the theater and watching the latest movies while chit chatting with him about the flaws in either the storyline of the film or characters. You both had practically bonded over how in every horror film that the virgin always survived no matter what or how there was always a dumb bimbo tripping over nothing and getting killed by the antagonist. It was almost ritualistic, you’d ‘sneak’ outside food and Rod would sip on his coke during his breaks he had with you as you both proceeded to hardcore roast the characters.

You loved hanging out with Rod during those starry nights. You would always tease and flirt with him whenever you hung out. The teasing was never hurtful. It was more of you dropping yourself onto Rod, as he struggled to carry you as you cried “Oh my goodness!!! Whatever have I done to deserve such a kind boyfriend!!” You wink at Rod, causing blood to rush to his rosy cheeks as you’d peck a small kiss on his cheek, causing him to become furious. At first when you began to tease Rod it was all for good fun until one day as you both stared at the projector screen you looked at Rod. He was smiling at the film playing, almost laughing at the crappy props when you noticed how he was really handsome. The way his dark bushy eyebrows framed his eyes as they became smooshed as he chuckled struck something in you. It was a feeling of bashfulness and love that danced in your heart. 

This feeling continued to taunt you everytime you hung out with him. So everytime you would flirt with him you would remind Rod that there was “no romance” between either of you. That of course was a lie, you were actually telling yourself that and you were hoping he could tell that you wanted something more from him….That you wanted a relationship out of him but you were too scared to ask in fear of rejection. You couldn’t handle being rejected or used after your previous “Relationship” turned out to be nothing but lies..

So you would continuously flirt with Rod, hoping to send a message across but you never got a clear reply back...You eventually had to turn up the knob on your flirting with Rod because he would grow immune to it and wouldn’t become his red and bashful self. One Day your flirting escalated when you and him “made out” and you realized he probably didn’t like you in a romantic way. He possibly never did and only was charmed by your looks like other guys had been in the past. That was when you had decided to stop flirting with him. He would never like you back and there was nothing you could do to change it.

Weeks passed of you and Rod’s act when you had met a guy you liked. __ had met James at a party one of your friend’s was holding for senior graduation. You had been dancing with your friend when he stared at you from across the room. He wiggled his eyes brow, looking you up and down when he walked towards you….You didn’t mind the attention however. James was slightly buff, with his messy golden locks slicked to the side as he strutted his long legs across the dance floor. He almost looked like a mode; whenever he’d flash his pearlie white smile at you. This would be one of the first of many times you’d catch him checking you out. 

After many parties passed you would discover more and more background information about him from friends.He was a freshman in college when you had met him. He was 6’5, skinny and had golden hair. James was the complete opposite of Rod. He was everything Rod wasn’t!! So whenever you told Rod about your crush one day at the cinema he was pissed! Of course he hid his resentment and jealousy of James in front of you! He didn’t want to drive you away from him and end the contract BECAUSE he was madly in love with you!! No, he had to hide it and find some way to convince James that you were taken!!! Rod didn’t want all those precious hours and memories you had both spent together to be wasted for some aeropostale college model!!!

So one day as you and Rod hung out together at the cinema he pulled out an instant print camera. He had saved up a pretty penny for it just so he could begin to put his plan into action. As you sat chilled there, legs on dashboard eyes glued on the projector screen Rod flashed a pic, pulling you out of the alluring film that was playing. You looked dazed for a brief second from the sudden flash. 

“Sorry..I was testing my new camera..” Rod muttered as he watched the gears inside the camera twist and whirl to create the still developing photo out. 

You stared in wonder at the brand-new polished camera...You wondered why Rod had decided to spend his money on one rather than a handful of comic books. 

“Is that new?” 

“Yeah, I’ve kinda wanted to get more into photography, since I’ve started reading those “Zoobooks” with all the photographs of the tigers and crap.” Rod lied, he needed a little something to feed his alibi, but then again it wasn’t like he had done something yet to break your trust.

“We should take a photo together!!! You know, in case that college in California accepts me. That way we can both have a few photos to remember each other.” You suggested, really wanting to mess with his brand new camera.

“Maybe later.. I don’t want photos of me in my work uniform..” Rod grumbled, wanting to take a nice photo in nicer clothing. He hated his jobs but at the same time needed them to survive. So it wouldn’t hurt to want to have a photo of himself looking presentable with his crush would it?

“Please!! Rod I’ll keep the photo if you don’t want it!!” You whined, trying to grab his camera with your grimy little hands. Rod struggled for a bit as he pushed you back, keeping your hands away from the camera and also not to lose his composure from you tickling his sides. He roared with laughter and fear for a few minutes before you managed to capture the camera. As Rod sat in his seat, curled up both traumatized and exhausted from the continuous ticking, you wrapped your arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, snapping both of your photos. You snapped two pictures, one for you and one for Rod as you both caught your breaths. 

That photo would be a moment forever frozen in time as the years passed.


End file.
